Our love is gone
by darisu-chan
Summary: *AU* Haji left Saya for Diva and went to NYC with her. Caos ensures when Saya discovers she is pregnant with Haji's babies. Will they ever get back together, after all that has happen? HajixSaya! Chap 8 up! The truth is finally revealed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own blood+ (i wish i could own haji, by the way), I only own the plot

Author's note: this story is not related with the anime, it's just and idea that came to my crazy mind, hope you like it

Chapter 1: The problems began

She was running away from everything, her father, her friends, even her own sister, and all because of him. How could he change his mind? It was all prepared for the wedding, she had her dress, and they make all the arrangements and all for he changing his mind after watching her, her twin, her all reflection except for their different personalities, how could she take away what she already had?

Her twin, Diva, had already a husband, rich, handsome, owner of a great company, but no she always wanted what Saya had, her dolls, her dresses, her cat, but why her fiancée, her true love, her other soul, that is almost a sin.

While she was in the plane to New York (her honey moon place) she was remembering his exact words when he left her.

Flashback

_But, why? What I did wrong?_

_Nothing is just that I think our engagement is a mistake, we aren't really in love, and I think I like someone else._

_Who?_

_Diva_

_Why her? My own sister, what's wrong with you?_

_You won't understand_

_Go! I don't want to see you anymore in my whole life!_

_Saya…_

_Go and marry her! Wait, she's already married with Solomon!_

_But…_

_Go with your affair!_

End of flashback

Now she was their in a plane, her father was calling her all night and all day, since Diva told him everything, Kaori was calling her too, but she wasn't in the mood to answer, she was thinking that at least she was lucky, she didn't get married, so she won't pass through a divorce, but poor Solomon, he love Diva so much, he will be destroyed, if only a long time ago she had accepted his feelings.

Another flashback

_Saya please, I love you_

_I know Solomon, but my sister loves you, I can't do that to her…_

End of flashback

Saya can't do that to her sister, buy Diva could and can, it was very ironic what had happened…

Beep, beep,

Her cell phone was ringing it was Doctor Julia, Saya decided to answer her it could be important, something about her father's health or about Solomon or anything.

_Moshi, moshi_

_Saya it's me_

_What's up Julia?_

_Where are you?_

_In the airport, at New York._

_Why?_

_I need time Julia, it's all._

_Saya, you need to come back_

_Why? Is about my father?_

_No, it's about you, I have something important to tell you, and you need to be here._

_No, I'm not coming back, less with that damn people who I loved making out in every corner._

_But Saya, I really need to tell you something, it's huge._

_Tell me._

_But…_

_Just tell me Julia!_

_You are …_

_NANI?!_

_**Yep, that is all the** **first chapter, if you liked it just tell me so that I can continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The news

Chapter 2: The news

_Ar… Are you sure Julia?_

_Yes! That's why I wanted you to wait until you arrived home._

_Julia, please do me a favor, tell my father to send me the jet so I can return home, and please don't tell anybody, especially Haji._

_What are you going to do?_

_I don't know, but I don't want to see him in this moments._

_OK, then I will do what you tell me. Please Saya take care of yourself, don't carry heavy things, and don't drink alcohol and if you feel sick just search for help and…_

_It's alright Julia; I got the point, sayonara_

_Bye Saya._

Why could this happen? She knew pretty well the answer, but why now? It was making her feel sick to know that she was carrying that bastard's baby, but at the same time, she can't imagine another father for her baby, now the problem was, how will she tell him?

Wait, that wasn't the only problem, probably her father will be angry with him, and for not being the theme for all the gossip ladies, he will want them to get married, he won't accept her to be a single mother; but considering their actual situation they will be the gossip theme for long time…

When she was trying to find the gate to enter to her father's jet, she was really afraid of carrying her luggage, 'cause they were really heavy, she was thinking about that something wrong will happen if she carry them when some guy popped out from now where.

_Can I help you with your baggage ma'am?_

_Yes, I really need help. _

She arrived late that night, she was feeling sick, she had nausea, she felt like fainting, and she had a headache, and then her father received her yelling about why se had gone away, and why the engagement is over, and all those sort of things.

At the next morning, Saya went to see Julia at her clinic…

_Hey Saya! How you doing?_

_Well, I could be better, but I'm happy about the baby._

_That's great to know, now I want to check you to see how old is your baby, his or her size, weight and those things, OK?_

_Yeah_

_Well, let's begin_

So, Julia began to do the things that usually doctors do, but she was surprise to see something she wasn't expecting to happen.

_Saya…_

_What?_

_Well, I thought it was probable but not possible_

_What? Julia, please explain._

_Saya, they are two_

_Nani?_

_You will have twins, like your sister and you_

_Oh… _and Saya began to cry, because she never expected to be twins, the problem was bigger that she thought, but also more amazing and surprising, and wonderful.

Julia took some pictures of the babies so that Saya could see them anytime, now the problem was to tell everybody about Saya's pregnancy…

_What?! You are what?!_

That was Saya's father, Joel Goldsmith first reaction when his daughter told him he was going to be grandpa of two babies soon.

If Saya was married, he would be overjoyed, but he was scared about his older girl, he knew that being a single parent was a very difficult task, he lived that taking care of his children when Saya's mother, Ren Otonashi, passed away when they were only 5 years old.

_Dad, relax, I will be OK, seriously, and I can take care of them by myself._

_That's what you think honey, but you have no idea about how difficult is to take care of two babies, an I bet they'll be as crying babies as you are._

_But, daddy, I'm sure I can do it._

_I know, but you have to tell Haji, so that both take care of them._

_I won't tell him! He left me, without considering any of my feelings, and weeks ago I told him that I suspected that I was pregnant, but he didn't pay me any attention._

Saya left crying, now in her room she was thinking about her mom, if she was there in that moment he would know what to do.

_I miss you mom…_

She started crying again, touching softly her belly, where her babies were sleeping, not knowing that their dad wasn't there with them.

_Don't worry my babies, you'll see that we don't need daddy anymore…_

And with that she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own blood, only the plot and some characters that will appear later

Disclaimer: I don't own blood, only the plot and some characters that will appear later.

Author's note: This chapter is mostly about Solomon, but just enjoy, and please R&R

Chapter 3: Tearing us apart, Diva

Solomon was all depress, why? Why? That was all that his mind could repeat anytime he thought about her that smile, very childish, that gorgeous blue eyes, her laughter, all what she did…

But, maybe she was just too spoiled, so that what she wanted she would get it, and this time it was Haji, her sister's fiancée. Her words were still trapped in his mind…

Flashback

_Solomon, I want the divorce_

_Why?_

_I just don't love you anymore_

_What?_

_What you hear, I love Haji with all my heart, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind._

_And, what about your sister?_

_Saya nee-chan will be alright, she had him but she didn't love him enough…_

_Diva! Are you insane?!_

_Why?_

_They are getting married, and we are married!_

_Not for long…_

And with that Diva left Solomon all alone his sadness.

A few hours passed when he received a call from his father-in-law.

_Moshi moshi?_

_Solomon, are you at home?_

_Yeah…_

_Are you alright?_

_No_

_Why?_

_Diva just dumped me._

_She did that?_

_Yeah, and you won't imagine for what bastard_

_Haji_

_How do you know?_

_He dumped Saya 5 days ago._

_How is she?_

_Destroyed, and well, she has bigger problems than that._

_What problems?_

_I don't know if I should tell you this, but the idiot impregnate my little girl_

_He did that?!_

_Yes_

_And, after that he dumped her?!_

_Well, he doesn't know yet_

_Why?_

_Saya, doesn't want to tell him, she's still very upset, I don't blame her, but the babies need both parents._

_Babies?_

_They are twins_

_I'm going to talk to her_

_I don't know if it's a good idea._

_I don't care, she needs someone, a friend right now, and that can understand her pain._

_If you want to, do it, only remember she is very sensitive right now._

_OK, I am going._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own blood +

Author's note: Well this chapter is all about Solomon and Saya. Well I want to thank you all the ones that had read the story. Thank you hajislover for reviewing.

Well this is chapter 4 (I'm bad at titles)

Chapter 4: The talk of the two broken hearted.

Solomon ran (literally) to Saya's house, where she was resting and thinking…

_Saya… _Solomon said, almost without breath

_Solomon? What are you doing here?_

_I needed to talk to you_

_About what?_

_You, Haji, Diva and me_

_Nani?_

_Diva dumped me, and I know that Haji dumped you_

_How do you…_

_Your father, Joel needed someone to talk to you, and you should know that being depress is not good for your babies._

_How do you… Don't tell me, dad_

_Yeah_

_So, you want to tell me what?_

_You should tell Haji_

_Please, not again_

_But he needs to know_

_Why?_

_You want your babies grow up without a father, and you really wish Haji spend the rest of his life without knowing he has children?_

_Yeah_

_Really?_

_No, it's just that I don't want to see him_

_You should tell him, you know, it is really difficult to know you can't be with your kids_

_How would you know?_

_We didn't tell anybody this, but Diva was pregnant._

_Nani?_

_Hai, we were expecting, not so long ago, but she lost the baby or babies, and after that she set her eyes on Haji._

_Why?_

_I don't know, but sometimes I think that she lost the baby or babies on purpose._

_She did?_

_Oh, God, Solomon are you alright?_

_Well, not always, I…_

Solomon began to cry, too many emotions for one day, Saya knew what he needed, she stand up and hug him tightly, he return the hug, but they didn't know that someone was watching this scene, that at none expert eyes, Saya and Solomon were lovers.

_So you have recovered of your pain, don't you Saya? _

Well I was wondering what would you prefer a happy ending or a sad one? Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own blood, in my dreams...

Author's note: Thank you, for the ones that are reviewing, and it will have a happy ending! but if someone wants a sad one, just tell me and I will make an alternative end. And I'm really sorry for not updating soon, I blame school for keeping me busy between projects and exams, gomen!

Chapter 5: Maybe I can be happy

_So you have recovered of your pain, don't you Saya?_ Haji said while he was looking Saya and Solomon hugging, he thought that that was there way of getting revenge, but nothing matter right now, he was living the city to travel to NYC with Diva, and no one was going to stop him, not even Saya.

He walked to his office and started to pick up his things, then he saw something he wasn't suppose to see: A picture that was taken the day he proposed to Saya, and next to it the ring he gave her that night along with a note that said:

_Haji, I know that you should be packing right now to go traveling with Diva, I only wanted you to know that you are free to do whatever you want, you have no responsibilities left here, so enjoy the rest of your life._

_Saya_

_When did she come here?_ He thought while breaking the note, and throwing it to the garbage, he put the ring in his pocket and left his office.

_Honey, are you ready to go?_ Diva asked, as always cheerful.

_Yeah, I think so._

_Ok, then we should go and take our plane_.

In the plane…

Diva and Haji had spent like 3 hours traveling in the plane to NYC; they haven't talked too much, because Diva fell asleep during the last 3 hours (god, she sleeps a lot!), as long as she woke up Haji tried to start a conversation.

_Hey dear, how was your sleep?_

_It was wonderful._

_Hey Diva, I wanted to ask you something_

_What is it, Honey?_

_Have you talked to Solomon about the divorce arrangements?_

_Yes, but he didn't take it so well, like Saya I mean._

_Yeah, but Saya and I are not married, so the problem isn't that big as yours, love._

_Yeah I know, but some day he will come to me and he will give me the divorce, and then we can get married._

_Yes, and then we'll be happy ever after._

_Yes!_

3 months later

Saya's belly now was a little big (consider she's pregnant with twins) and she was not as sad as 2 months ago, she only had nausea and headaches, but Dr. Julia said it was normal.

That night was for celebrating; finally Mao and Kai were getting married! (They were close friends to Saya), Moses was the best man and Saya the maid of honor.

It was lovely wedding, all the rich families were there and all were in the dance floor, except for Saya, she didn't think it was going to be good for the twins.

_Hey, Saya, Kaori said as she got closer to Saya._

_Hey, so you left Moses in the dance floor._

_Yeah, no the truth is that he is talking with Karman, and Irene didn't come._

_I heard that her pregnancy was getting complicated._

_Yeah._

_So, when is your wedding Kaori?_

_I don't know yet, maybe in 10 months_

_Why are you waiting so long?_

_Because I want your babies to be there, and you as my maid of honor._

_Oh, Kaori thank you, so then we will wait._

_And how are you feeling?_

_With nausea and headaches, but happy._

_Does Haji know?_

_No, and I don't care, he's now traveling with Diva._

_That doesn't bother you?_

_A little bit, but I'm Ok, the one that isn't fine is Solomon._

_What happened to him?_

_He's really depressed, and he's acting a little emo lately._

_Poor guy, he should see someone._

_I told him, but he refuses, and he keeps saying that Diva will come back to his arms._

_He reads a lot of love novels, doesn't he?_

_Yeah._

_So, Saya, you think you can start again?_

_Yes, I will make a happy home to my children, and if Haji someday finds out he should know he has no responsibilities in here. I really think that maybe I can be happy again._

_You should let him get involve with the twins._

_If he wants, I'll let him, but if he's not interested then there's no problem._

_If you say so…_

At NYC…

Haji was alone in his apartment, Diva had another opera presentation, and he was really bored of hearing every night the same song that was getting pretty old.

In his loneliness he was staring at the ring, the one that he gave her, his only love, he was really sorry for leaving Saya, that night was the worst night ever, he thought that with Diva it will all be fun, but the truth is that she was really spoiled in she lived in a fantasy world, where all was made for her, she didn't accept a no for answer, and Haji didn't tolerated it anymore.

_Oh, Saya, I miss you a lot… I can't be happy without you… do you think it's too late?_ He said while he was holding a picture of Saya.

_Hun, I'm here!_ Diva's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly hid the ring and the photo, without Diva suspecting anything.

Well, this one was longer than the rest, I think they will be this long, so hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own blood, and that really makes me sad

Author's note: Wow! I never thought I could write the next chapter so fast...I want to thank all the ones that are reading this story, arigato!. I hope you like flashbacks 'cause this chapter is full of flashbacks... and this is mostly about Haji, a bit of Solomon though... Enjoy!

Chapter 6: You can't live my mind

Haji had spent 5 months at NYC going to the opera almost every weekend and he had no job, so he was really bored doing nothing, or what is the same, doing shopping with Diva (is not that I hate shopping, but for guys this should be really boring).

Lately he was having too much free time, and when you have too much free time your mind begins thinking about painful memories, the ones that you don't want them to return, and that happened to Haji.

He remember the moment he was introduced to Saya, it was in a party when they were nine. He and Solomon were there because a family's friend Amshel Goldsmith wanted his nieces to have somebody to play with.

Flashback

_Saya, Diva, these are your new friends, say hello to Solomon and Haji_

_Hi I'm Saya, _a girl with brown eyes and black hair introduce herself to Haji.

_Hi, I'm Haji._

End of flashback

Since that day all were inseparable friends, and most of people thought that Diva and Solomon, Saya and Haji, were good to be in couples. Probably they were right.

Then he remembered when finally she was his, which happened in high school.

Flashback

_Hey Saya_

_Hey Haji_

_Can I ask you something?_

_Yeah._

_Saya, I really like you, we have been dating and I was wondering if you will like to be my girlfriend?_

_Oh Haji! I was thinking the same! Sure._

_Great!_

End of flashback

And then they were together, they break up and the other day they were a couple again, then they didn't break up for 4 whole years. Next he talked with Joel, and the next day he was proposing to Saya, it was really quick.

But then he had to be in that bar with Diva.

Flashback

_Hi Haji!_

_Hi Diva, what are you doing in a bar?_

_I'm escaping from Solomon._

_Why?_

_Because I don't want to see him anymore, he has been acting weird and jealous; I don't think this thing is working. And why are you here?_

_I'm nervous, I don't know if I'm ready for marriage._

_Don't get married, it's the worst thing you can do._

_Why do you say that?_

_Because you lose freedom and then babies will come, and are you ready for crying little things?_

_Not really._

_That's why you don't have to get married._

This chat continued for hours, and because they were drunk, they woke up naked, in the same bed, and in a strange motel.

End of flashback.

_So that's how I ruined my life, _Haji thought for himself. He wasn't happy anymore with this situation with Diva, and he missed Saya terrible, he knew she wouldn't forgive him even if he beg for it, but he needed to try and get back his love, he packed his things, call for his family's private airplane, he left a note and then he returned to the city in which his love lived.

Somewhere in a bar...

Solomon was all drunk and crying, he would have been the center of attention if the bar hadn't been full with people acting the same as Solomon.

He missed Diva, she was the girl he had always dreamed for, and she was cheerful, funny, innocent, well at least she was until she dumped him. But he knew that in the inside she had a beautiful heart full of love and charity. And maybe he was thinking that because he loved her so much, since the beginning.

Flashback

_Hi Solomon!_

_Hello princess_

_Don't call me like that__!_

_Why?_

_Because I'm not a princess._

_You should be, 'cause if I'm a prince you must be a princess._

_Solomon, don't say those things._

End of flashback

She was not that spoiled in that time, but now... Better not think about it.

Maybe this was her revenge, for that time in which he broke up her heart by falling in love with Saya.

Flashback

_Saya, I love you, really, please be my bride._

_No_

_Saya please, I love you._

_I know, but I can't do that to my sister, she really loves you, you're like an angel for her._

_But..._

End of flashback.

That memory made him cry more, and made him order another whiskey.

T_his will be a long night... _He thought as he drank his whiskey.

In that apartment at NYC...

_Love, I'm here! _Diva said as she entered the apartment, it was dark and too quiet. She got near to her bed and found a piece of paper.

_What's this? Oooo is from Haji! _She read what the paper said.

_NANI?!_

Please keep R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own blood, if I own it Diva wouldn't have died neither Riku and probably it would have been all about Saya and Haji's romance.

Author's note: Finally a chapter that isn't sad and about Saya and Haji!! This chapter is done for miracle, 'cause I'm in exams and school isn't good for inspiration. Well I've finally found a last name that goes with Haji, I named him Haji Hibiki, so when you read the Hibiki name just know it's about him or his family.

Chapter 7: He returned home

_NANI?! _That was all Diva could say after reading the note that Haji left to her, that said:

_Diva, I'm sorry, but this thing is not working, we really don't love each other, and I love Saya more than my live, so I will return home to win her back, I hope you become successful in the opera world._

_Best of wishes_

_Haji_

_That idiot just dumped me! I hate him, but I'm not letting sister Saya has him back, he'll me mine again. _Diva said trying not to cry.

With Saya...

Saya's belly was big now, well obviously with almost 9 months of pregnancy, she knew now that she was expecting girls, she couldn't be happier. Even Solomon was happier, he understood that Diva will never come back and he accepted it, even he was excited that soon the twins will be born. He had decided that he will live his life to the fullest, even if that meant no more Diva.

Saya was in her room reading a baby names book, when her father entered the room.

_Saya, guess what, _Said Joel Goldsmith.

_What is it dad?_

_You'll never guess who came back._

_No, I really don't know._

_The Hibikis told me that their son is in town._

_And why should I care?_

_Because you're forgetting that their son is the father of my grandchildren._

_And?_

_It's time for you to tell him that he's becoming a father._

_I don't know. Let me think about it._

_Saya you have had like 8 months to think about it!_

_But..._

_Nothing, better tell him before the babies are born._

_Ok dad, but I don't know if he wants to see me._

_And why do you think the Hibikis called?_

_Oh... Maybe one day in this week._

_That's my girl! _Joel screamed while hugging Saya.

_Oh dad! Be careful! _

_Ups... sorry._

_It's Ok._

At the Hibiki manor...

Haji had just arrived to the place where he grew up, his home, were all people he cared were, even his Saya.

The first one to welcome him was his mother, his beautiful mother, she had brown hair and those ice eyes, like his own, she was crying and hugging him tightly to her body, she really missed her.

_Mom, I'm so happy to see you._

_Me too, my darling._

_Tell me mom, how's Saya?_

_Well, she's pregnant, my dear._

_Of whom?_

_We don't know, but the gossip says that Solomon Goldsmith is the father._

_Solomon, the father? _That single thought made him feel like a total jerk and some kind of dizzy.

_Haji, are you alright?_

_Eehh... Oh yeah mom._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, maybe I should talk to Saya._

_If you want to just do it._

_Ok, I'm going to her house._

_Bye honey._

_Bye mom. _Saying that, he went to Saya's home.

In the airport at NYC...

Diva was in the airport, she was going to return home to take Haji back with her. No one had ever been able to stop her when it was about her plans, and Haji was no exception.

She was completely sure that with some crocodile tears and a well write dialogue he will be begging to return to her side.

_Saya nee-chan, you won't take him back to your side. _Diva thought while she was entering her plane.

At Saya's house...

Haji had just arrived to Saya's house, he hadn't been there in a long time, and he was wondering if really Solomon impregnated her and not marry her, but then he remembered that Solomon was still married with Diva, and this situation was really complicated.

_Poor Saya, _he thought while he was in the entrance of the great mansion. He was received by Joel, and for his surprise, he was happy to see him.

_Hi Haji! Long time without seeing you, how are you?_

_Good Mr. Joel and you?_

_Great, great, son. So, why are you here?_

_I came to see Saya._

_Oh, you have bad luck; she has just gone to her appointment with Dr. Julia._

_Well, I'll catch her up then, we really need to talk._

_I'm sure of that too my son, so go then._

_Thank you Mr. Joel and good bye._

_Good bye son._

At the hospital...

Saya had just ended her appointment with Dr. Julia when she saw the father of her babies; when he approached her, he looked so handsome, so sexy, he was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned the first 3 buttons, with jeans that look great in him, for some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her.

_Hey... _Haji said, still smiling at Saya.

_Hey... _Saya said and she still had butterflies.

_So, I can see that you're pregnant, _Haji said looking at her belly.

_Yes._

_How many months?_

_Eight and a half._

_So..._

_They are twins._

_Really? Girls, boys or both?_

_Girls._

_So Saya, who's the father?_

_I can't tell you that here._

_So what do you think if we go to a restaurant or something to eat and talk?_

_I'm not really hungry. _And then her stomach appeared revealing the truth.

_hahahaha, I think you three are really hungry, let's go then._

So they went to a restaurant, and Saya had still butterflies and for some reason Haji had them too.

Well this story is almost coming to an end, 3 chapters more and it's over. I want to thank all the ones that are reviewing and please keep doing it, you are helping me alot. Sayonara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As always I don't own Blood Plus

**Author's note: **Oh God! You have my permission for flames! Can't believe I haven't updated since '08! My deepest apologies for all my readers! You see, I was really into this fanfic, but, sadly, I had "love problems" and got kind of depress and forgot about this story. I know it's not an excuse to stop writing, but I had just too much in my mind. Thanks to Tza and Aldedron I became interesting in this fic. Thank you so much guys for reviewing! I can't promise I'll have chapter 9 for the next week…actually I think I'll have it about the second week of December, when I finish my finals. And maybe it won't end in chapter 10! New ideas have come to my mind, and I think it will have 12 chapters and an epilogue. So, I'll shut up now, and please guys enjoy the chapter!

P.S. This one is funny, not with Drama like usually, and Saya might be OoC, but you'll see why. And also, you'll want to reread chapter 6.

Chapter 8: And the father is…

They had reached the restaurant and they were eating and talking as if nothing had happened 7 and a half months ago. Those feelings, that were forgotten long time ago, reappeared in like a millisecond.

_Unbelievable._ Saya thought while they were talking.

_She's so gorgeous._ Haji thought while looking at her straight in the eyes.

_So Saya, who's the father?_ Haji asked with curiosity in his eyes.

_Mmmm is…_

_Do you want to order something?_ The waitress asked them, blushing a little bit when she looked at Haji. Saya noticed and that made her jealous for some reason she just couldn't find.

_Yes._ Haji said.

Then they order, most of the food was for Saya. But food wasn't important for her in the moment.

_How can I tell him?_ Saya asked to herself. He will get mad for sure.

_I hope it isn't Solomon._ That was the only thing that Haji was thinking.

_Hey! Where's Diva?_ Saya asked, trying to change the topic of this awkward conversation.

_I think she's still in New York._ Haji said matter-of-factly

_Oh… did you break up, or something?_ Saya kept distracting Haji, so he could forget about the babies' father thing.

_Well… I broke up with her with a letter…_ Haji answered Saya's question feeling really ashamed of him.

_That's mean! You should talk to her._ Saya said while praying to God that please, Haji needed to forget about that topic.

_I will, when she comes back, 'cause I'm not returning to New York. By the way, does she know about your pregnancy? _

_No, I'm still mad at her. Seriously, the poor, poor Solomon is still quite depressed about this situation. They should get divorce._

_Is Solomon the father, Saya?_ Haji finally found the guts to ask the question that was eating him from the inside.

_So… Solomon? Of course not! _Saya said, she was getting upset. How in the world did Haji thought Solomon could be?

_Do you think both of us would be able to do such a thing? He's still married to Diva! We don't love each other in that way! And if he was the father, he should be taking care of his responsibilities, not as certain someone I know! _

Saya yelled pretty upset. He was getting on her nerves and know he wouldn't know for sure that he's, indeed, the father of the twins.

_Why is she so mad at me?_ Haji thought watching Saya's reaction. She's usually really calm… Damn hormones! Haji cursed in his head while trying to find the best words to tell Saya.

_I'm sorry, but everybody's saying that! I was only being curious!_

_Now you believe in gossip! What the hell did Diva do to you? You weren't like this…_

Saya paused when she felt water running down her legs; her water had just broken. Suddenly, she felt a great pain in her stomach that meant that the moment had arrived.

_Saya?_ Haji questioned, worried. One moment Saya was yelling and the other she was looking pale.

_It's time._ Saya simply said, grasping her belly as she felt a contraction.

_Time for what?_ Haji said, becoming pale himself.

_Are you retarded or something? Damn it, Haji! Take me to the hospital, quick!_

Haji didn't think twice; he carried Saya bridal style to his car, as if she was as light as a feather. He went straight to the hospital, while trying to calm a very irritated Saya.

_Keep breathing Saya, just keep breathing._

_Shut up! This isn't easy at all! I want to see you doing this!_

_Calm down, Saya! It isn't as if it's my fault!_ Haji shouted. That was it! If Saya was mad before, now she was more than pissed.

_What are you talking about! It is your fault, god damn it!_ Saya shouted even more, while Haji parked at the Hospital's parking lot. Hearing that, Haji, literally, froze and he almost hit another car that was passing by.

_Learn to drive, asshole!_ A very angry man shouted to him, while Saya got the control of the car.

_Geez, Haji! Pay attention to where you're driving! You could get us killed!_ Saya screamed at the poor man that was still in shock.

_Come on! Be a man and snap out of it already!_ Saya screamed back at him, not even caring that her contractions were getting stronger and that Haji was about to faint.

_I'm… I'm the father?_ Haji gulped, and asked Saya already, after having a near-death experience.

_Of course you are, you idiot! Now, help me get off your car and get Dr. Julia for me! _

Of course Haji acted quickly. He opened his door with a kick, and hurried to Saya. He opened her door, carried her and took her to the Hospital's entrance.

_Help me! My girlfriend is about to give birth! _Haji said, not caring that Saya wasn't even his girlfriend anymore.

_Who are you calling girlfriend! Ouch!_ Saya screamed as she felt another contraction, which made her hit Haji in his chest.

_What the hell, Saya! That hurt! _

_Stop whining already!_

The situation was shocking for Haji, at first, but then, he remembered something Saya told him before they broke up.

_Flashback_

_Haji, I need to tell you something._ Saya said in a soft voice, wondering how Haji would react to her news. Meanwhile, Haji wasn't even bothering to pay her attention, he was busy thinking about what Diva and he had done two days ago.

_What is it Saya? _He said, not even looking at her.

_I missed my period._ She simply said, waiting for his answer, an answer that never came because he didn't actually understand anything that Saya had told him.

_Since you're not saying anything, I guess you're fine with it, I'll leave you now._ Saya said, before leaving.

_Back to the present_

And now, Haji had finally remembered that small talk he had with Saya. Man, he was the biggest idiot ever! Not that it was a surprise for Saya, or for himself. Now was time to emnd his mend his mistakes, and prepare himself for the biggest challenge of his life: being a father!


End file.
